


Falling Through Ice

by MirasMirages



Series: BadThingsHappenBingo [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Falling Through Ice, Gen, Human Pet, Pet whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: Sky, who was kidnapped and forced to act as a human pet, goes on vacation with her owner Andrew and his friend Rory.
Series: BadThingsHappenBingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109921





	Falling Through Ice

**Author's Note:**

> [ First posted here ](https://whumpymirages.tumblr.com/post/636147497954377728/falling-through-ice-for-sky-lave-whump)

The snow crunched under her boots as Sky stepped out of the car. The ride had taken hours, and she was a little carsick, but she had been able to sleep for most of the ride.

It had been two weeks now since Andrew decided they should go on a trip, or maybe it had been Rory’s idea. Sky didn’t know, but either way, Andrew had bought her a whole new set of warm clothes, and spent a whole lot of time preparing for the trip. Sky had done her best to be good, but that had turned out to just mean not bothering Andrew at the wrong time. He had been pretty stressed lately, and sometimes when Andrew was stressed, it meant he yelled at her even though she was following all the rules. She hoped it wouldn’t get worse now that they were staying at the cabin. Andrew had said she would be allowed to go outside a lot, so she was excited, but also worried, because what if she broke a rule by accident?

“What do you think?” Andrew asked her. Sky wrapped her arms around him and smiled at him. He seemed happy with that.

Andrew helped her put on her thick jacket while Rory went to unlock the door to the cabin, and then they followed him inside.

“It’s cold in here,” Rory said. “We’d better get the fire started.”

~~

Sky was sitting outside in the snow, and no one was watching her. Andrew had decided that since there was no one around, and nowhere to go, she was allowed to be outside alone. It was a freedom she could barely imagine. She watched as her breath formed white clouds in front of her face, and sat outside, alone.

Even with the new clothes, it was still cold. Her nose and cheeks were bright red by the time Andrew came to tell her to come inside. He helped her get undressed, and carried her to the kitchen where she curled up in his lap and waited for the heat to come back into her body. It was nice. Andrew seemed happy, and Sky felt peaceful.

~~

It was the last day before they were going back, and they were going on a walk. They had gone on several walks together that week, and Sky had been allowed to run around and play, instead of walking half a step behind Andrew like she usually did when they were out. Playing outside was exhausting, and she was always tired after only a few minutes, but she didn’t complain, at least most of the time. Andrew had used his strict voice a few times, when she became tired and wanted to go back to the cabin early, but mostly things were fine. Sometimes she was able to make him carry her, and then it didn’t take long for him to want to turn back too.

Today they were going to a lake. They had brought hot dogs and marshmallows to grill over a fire, and were gonna stay out all day. While Andrew and Rory were setting up everything they’d brought, Sky was crawling around in the snow, pushing the fluffy white powder around. She never quite knew what to do with the snow, with being outside like this. It was too much freedom, and she felt so small, and so powerless, and she did her best to ignore all of that. There was no point in thinking about that, and over the week she had taken to building little snowmen wherever she sat down.

“Should’ve brought ice skates,” Rory commented, looking out at the frozen lake.

“Do you think it’s safe?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, probably,” Rory shrugged, and worked on trying to light a fire.

Andrew looked at Sky. “Do you wanna try to walk on the ice?” he asked, holding a hand out for her.

She tilted her head, and then went over to him. He led her down to the lake, and together they stepped out onto the ice.

There was a layer of snow over the ice, but it still felt weird walking on it. She almost imagined it moved under her, but Andrew had said it was okay, so it had to be, right?

After a little while, he let her walk around alone, and she tried running a few steps and sliding forwards. It was pretty fun, and Andrew was smiling, watching her, and it was good, but then. But then.

Maybe she had jumped a bit too hard. She heard a cracking sound, and this time she wasn’t imagining the ground moving under her. “Andrew?” she called in a shaky voice.

“Sky! Lie down!” Andrew said, but she didn’t understand. Why would she lie down? And then, suddenly, her foot was too low, and cold, and wet, and then she screamed as her whole body fell into the freezing water underneath.

“Sky!” Andrew called again. “Rory!”

She didn’t know what was happening, panic filling her and taking over as she fought against the water, and she couldn’t breathe, and she couldn’t tell where she was, or which way was up, or which way was out. She struggled against the water, did her best to fight it, but it was so cold, and she grew tired so, so fast.

~~

She woke up back at the cabin, in Andrew’s bed, under a mountain of blankets. Her head hurt, and she felt too hot. She coughed a little, and flinched at the sound of movement from the living room.

“Sky?” Andrew’s voice said. “Sky? Are you awake?”

She whimpered weakly in response.

“Sky!” Andrew pulled some of the blankets aside and put his hands on her face. His hands were warm. “Oh my god, Sky, you’re awake!” He pulled her up to sitting and hugged her. The movement made her headache worse.

The next few hours were blurry. Andrew climbed into bed with her and fed her warm soup, and her head hurt, and her body ached, and she was so out of it she barely noticed the time passing. The next morning she was still feeling weak as Andrew carried her out to the car and fastened her seatbelt. Most of the trip back she was half asleep, and then they were home. She felt bad, but Andrew didn’t yell at her, just fussed over her, carrying her around and feeding her by hand.

She didn’t hate it.


End file.
